leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Throwing item
Throwing items are items in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series that can be thrown at foes to deal damage over a distance. These items are stackable. Up to 99 items can be stacked, except in where up to 40 items can be stacked. As these items are stackable, the amounts below are per one item. Most throwing items are tossed in a straight line, and damage the first Pokémon they hit. These stop after flying 10 tiles or hitting a wall (unless the user has the ). In Red and Blue Rescue Team, and Explorers of Time, Darkness and Sky, if the user is holding a , these items will turn upon reaching a wall. Unlike straight line toss items, Geo Pebbles, Gravelerocks and Rare Fossils fly in arcs and over walls when thrown, and inflict fixed damage. Items can be thrown when the Pokémon has the Paralyzed or Cringing /Cringe /Flinch status. The direction of the thrown item is unaffected by the Confused status. In Red and Blue Rescue Team, and Explorers of Darkness, Time and Sky, the IQ skill, Item Catcher, allows Pokémon to catch thrown items as long they are not holding an item. The IQ skill, Item Master, allows partner Pokémon to throw items. In Gates to Infinity, the Power-Pitching Team Skill allows items to be thrown farther than usual. The Slip-Through Team Skill allows thrown items to conveniently slip through teammates to hit an enemy behind them, or pass through enemies to hit teammates behind them. In Super Mystery Dungeon, throwing items can be registered so that other members of the team can automatically throw items to their own accord. Holding the Water Looplet allows items to be fly endlessly. Setting the emera, Piercing Throw, onto a looplet allows thrown items (except stones) to pierce through all Pokémon and walls and fly endlessly. Enemies are also capable of throwing items. They can also catch thrown items, instead of being damaged by them. In all games |sellable=yes |sell=5 |sellnotes=Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team |sell2=2 |sellnotes2=Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky |sell3=1 |sellnotes3=Super Mystery Dungeon |currencybuy= |currencybuy2= |currencysell= |currencysell2= |currencysell3= |effect=Deals 15 or 10 damage |descmdrb=A throwing item that flies in an arc to clear obstacles and strike the target. It is not affected by Pierce or Long Toss statuses. |descmdtds=A weapon to be thrown. When thrown, it flies high in an arc to clear obstacles and strike the target. It is not affected by Pierce or Long Toss statuses. |descmdgti=When thrown, it flies in an arc to damage an enemy Pokémon it hits. It's not affected by the Pierce status condition. |descsmd=When thrown, it flies in an arc to damage an enemy Pokémon it hits. It's not affected by the pierce status. |locmdrb=Darknight Relic, Grand Sea, Waterfall Pond, Unown Relic, Joyous Tower, Far-off Sea, Purity Forest, Marvelous Sea, Fantasy Strait Kecleon Shop (Wish Cave, Joyous Tower) Buried items (Lightning Field, Northwind Field) |locmdtds=Various dungeons, Treasure Town shop |locmdgti=Prize, Cape at the Edge |locsmd=Kecleon Shop, various dungeons }} Rock |sprite=Gravelerock VI |gen=III |mdex=yes |bag=MD |buyable=yes |sellable=yes |buy=50 |sell=5 |sellnotes=Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky |sell2=1 |sellnotes2=Super Mystery Dungeon |currencybuy= |currencysell= |currencysell2= |effect=Deals 20 damage |descmdrb=A throwing item that flies in an arc to clear obstacles and strike the target. It is not affected by Pierce or Long Toss statuses. |descmdtds=A weapon to be thrown. When thrown, it flies high in an arc to clear obstacles and strike the target. It is not affected by Pierce or Long Toss statuses. |descmdgti=When thrown, it flies in an arc to damage an enemy Pokémon it hits. It's not affected by the Pierce status condition. |descsmd=When thrown, it flies in an arc to damage an enemy Pokémon it hits. It's not affected by the pierce status. |locmdrb=Thunderwave Cave, Mt. Steel, Silent Chasm, Mt. Thunder , Great Canyon, Lapis Cave, Rock Path, Mt. Blaze , Snow Path, Frosty Forest , Mt. Freeze , Magma Cavern , Stormy Sea, Silver Trench, Fiery Field, Lightning Field, Northwind Field, Northern Range, Pitfall Valley, Buried Relic, Wish Cave, Desert Region, Southern Cavern, Wyvern Hill, Solar Cave, Darknight Relic, Grand Sea, Unown Relic, Joyous Tower, Far-off Sea, Purity Forest, Oddity Cave, Remains Island, Marvelous Sea, Fantasy Strait Kecleon Shop (Wish Cave, Wyvern Hill, Purity Forest, Oddity Cave) Buried items (Mt. Blaze Peak, Frosty Grotto, Mt. Freeze Peak, Magma Cavern Pit, Lightning Field, Northwind Field) |locmdtds=Various dungeons, Treasure Town shop |locmdgti=Various dungeons |locsmd=Kecleon Shops, various dungeons }} , Sky Tower, Silver Trench, Fiery Field, Lightning Field, Northwind Field, Northern Range, Pitfall Valley, Buried Relic, Wish Cave, Wyvern Hill, Darknight Relic, Joyous Tower, Purity Forest Kecleon Shop (Wish Cave, Wyvern Hill, Joyous Tower, Purity Forest, Oddity Cave) Buried items (Mt. Blaze Peak, Frosty Grotto, Mt. Freeze Peak, Magma Cavern Pit, Lightning Field, Northwind Field) |locmdgti=Treasure chest in Glacier Palace, Cape at the Edge |locsmd=Kecleon Shops, various dungeons }} In Red and Blue Rescue Team, Explorers of Time, Darkness and Sky, and Gates to Infinity , Magma Cavern , Sky Tower, Silver Trench, Fiery Field, Lightning Field, Northwind Field, Northern Range, Pitfall Valley, Buried Relic, Wish Cave, Wyvern Hill, Darknight Relic, Joyous Tower, Purity Forest Kecleon Shop (Wish Cave, Wyvern Hill, Joyous Tower, Purity Forest, Oddity Cave) Buried items (Lightning Field, Northwind Field) |locmdtds=Various dungeons |locmdgti=Cape at the Edge }} In Red and Blue Rescue Team, and Explorers of Time, Darkness and Sky Spike |sprite=Cacnea Spike III |sprite2=Cacnea Spike |gen=III |mdex=yes |bag=MD |buyable=no |sellable=yes |sell=5 |currencysell= |effect=When thrown, flies in a straight line and deals damage with an attack power of 2. |descmdrb=A throwing item that inflicts damage if it hits. |descmdtds=A weapon to be hurled. When hurled, it flies in a straight line to inflict damage on any Pokémon it hits. |locmdrb= }} Twig |sprite=Corsola Twig III |sprite2=Corsola Twig |gen=III |mdex=yes |bag=MD |buyable=no |sellable=yes |sell=6 |currencysell= |effect=When thrown, flies in a straight line and deals damage with an attack power of 2. |descmdrb=A throwing item that inflicts damage if it hits. |descmdtds=A weapon to be hurled. When hurled, it flies in a straight line to inflict damage on any Pokémon it hits. |locmdrb= }} |descmdrb=A throwing item that inflicts damage if it hits. |descmdtds=A weapon to be hurled. When hurled, it flies in a straight line to inflict damage on any Pokémon it hits. |locmdrb= }} Only in Explorers of Time, Darkness and Sky Unown Stones These deal damage and unlock , , and 's chambers in Aegis Cave when they spell out , , or in the player's bag, respectively. Only in Gates to Infinity Only in Super Mystery Dungeon |buy2=3 |sellable=yes |sell=3 |currencybuy= |currencybuy2= |currencysell= |effect=Deals 30 damage. |descsmd=It's one of the , with a golden glow. They say that when thrown, it flies in an arc to inflict great damage on a Pokémon. It's not affected by the pierce status. |locsmd=Giant Stone Meadow, Glorious Gold }} |buy2=3 |sellable=yes |sell=1 |currencybuy= |currencybuy2= |currencysell= |effect=When thrown, it flies in a straight line and deals damage with an attack power of ?. |descsmd=It's one of the , with a golden glow. They say when it's hurled, it flies in a straight line, causing great damage to any Pokémon hit. |locsmd=Ghost Island, Glorious Gold }} Lookalike Items There are two Lookalike Items for Geo Pebble and Gravelerock, called Gone Pebble and Gravelyrock respectively. Both items are edible instead of being thrown items. Appearance In the anime Corsola Twigs appeared in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out of the Gate!. They were given to the newly formed Team Go-Getters by the Aunt of the Kangaskhan Storage. They were later used to fight an angry holding and as hostages. In the manga In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ginji's Rescue Team manga was seen using a Gravelerock in Battle in a Bitter Cold Land!! to start an avalanche on Ginji and , but they were saved when used to stop the avalanche. In other languages Category:Items fr:Projectile it:Strumenti da lancio